Thorn Cult
The Thorn Cult, also known as the Cult of Thorn, was a villainous cult of druids. The nature of this secretive group is different, depending on which version seen of Halloween 6. In the theatrical verison, the Smith's Grove Sanitarium crew are more interested in harvesting and exploitng the power of Thorn through DNA, becoming merely cult geneticists relating the rune of Thorn to modern science and using Michael Myers' DNA during their own experiments. The Sanitarium has been using the women of the institution for their experiments by possibly performing in vitro fertilization on them with embryos artificially inheriting Michael's DNA. Jamie's son Steven is the result of these experiments, and Dr. Wynn implies that the sanitarium will use Michael, Danny, and Steven to further understand Thorn on the genetic level. In the Producer's Cut of Halloween 6 they are in fact the original druid Cult of Thorn, comprised of many Haddonfield residents. In this version, Steven is intended to be Michael's final sacrifice (since innocent blood is needed for the ceremony), and the curse will then be passed on to Danny, who is to immediately sacrifice his mother Kara. Moreover, a flashback shows that Steven was conceived by the cult having Jamie raped by Michael, rather than through artificial insemination. In the theatrical version, it's possible that Kara was instead kidnapped for the cult to perform their IVF experiments on her. Curse of Thorn The Curse of Thorn is a constellation that could appear during Halloween. To prevent mass death among the tribes, one family was chosen to bear the curse. This curse would require the bearer to sacrificially murder his or her entire family, which in turn would spare their community from events such as plague and drought. The curse also appears to give the cursed inhuman strength and immunity from death. The curse was greatly explored in the Producer's Cut of Halloween 6, with more importance given to Dr. Wynn and his Cult. At the end of that cut, a dying Wynn passes the curse to Dr. Samuel Loomis, which is the real reason Loomis screams at the end of the film. Mark of Thorn The Mark of Thorn was a symbol that appeared on the wrist of those involved with the cult, or cursed by them. It could be seen on Michael's wrist, and in the Producer's Cut it could be seen on Dr. Wynn and later Sam Loomis. Gallery ThornMark.jpg|The Mark runethorn white.jpg more thorn cult rune.jpg Thorn Cult.jpg|The Thorn Cult Members *Dr. Terence Wynn: The cult leader. Kept watch over Michael and liberated him from the Haddonfield Police Department in 1989. Was killed by Michael in 1995. *Michael Myers: The main killer; the one with the Curse of Thorn. His fate is unknown, though it is implied by Dr. Samuel Loomis that his rage will eventually destroy him. *Mrs. Blankenship: A mysterious old woman who was babysitting Michael the night he was cursed. Was possibly in the operating room with the doctors and killed by Michael. *Dawn Thompson: Wynn's receptionist. Was possibly killed by Michael during the operating room massacre. *Dr. Bonham: A doctor at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital who helped Sam Loomis discover that Jamie Lloyd had given birth hours before her death. Was killed by Michael. *Mary: A midwife who helped Jamie Lloyd and her baby Stephen Lloyd escape, and was killed by Michael. *7 unnamed doctors and an unnamed nurse, all of whom are killed by Michael. One of them had his face smashed against bars by Michael. External links *Thorn - Halloween movie wiki Category:Cults Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers